Payback
by NinjaWizard42
Summary: Neji and Shikamaru go on a rampage of paybacks. Will they go too far? Sorry, I suck at summaries. A hint of YAOI.


"Hey Naruto. Who's the new chick over there", asked Kiba.

Naruto turns around in his seat and stares. Even though he could only see the back of the head he immediately liked this new girl.

"I don't know. But it looks like that she's hot. What do you say? Let's go and talk", said Naruto.

Immediately Naruto and Kiba walked next to this girl. They both placed a hand on an arm.

When they were slowly moving their hands the girl twirled around. She punched them making the two of them fall.

"Idiots", screamed a familiar voice.

Naruto and Kiba stood up and stared this person in the face. They felt so embarrassed when they realized who it was.

"Sorry about that Neji. We just thought that", said Kiba.

"How do you not notice? Idiots", Neji said.

Neji walked away from the two of them. He thought that they would know better than that by now.

"Look at those hips."

"Oh yeah."

Neji suddenly felt two sets of hands on his hips. He was getting angered by the second. He turned around and punched the perpetrators. Neji quickly saw that it was Rock Lee and Choji.

"Neji. We didn't realize that it was you", said Choji.

"Out of all people. Lee you should have noticed it was me."

"If you would stop swinging your hips like a girl then maybe I would have known", said Rock Lee.

Neji hit Lee across the face one more time knocking him down again. He ran off in search of a hiding place.

He finally found an underground cafeteria. Neji knew that no one would find him here.

"Hello beautiful."

"You can see my eyes if you want. As I want to see yours."

Recognizing these voices Neji turned around and punched the two. It was Sasuke and Shino. It was just as Neji thought.

"Sorry Neji. We thought that", Sasuke started.

"You thought wrong. Like everyone else. I'm going home."

With that Neji stormed off. He refused to stop for anybody or anything. By the time he was a block away from his house Neji heard another familiar voice.

"Neji. Is everything cool?"

Neji turned around and he saw the guy. It was Shikamaru.

"At least somebody didn't think that I was a girl this time."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Hyuga. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was not expecting this.

"Look at yourself Neji. You lost weight and now you're curvier. There is a simple solution to this."

"I'm not getting a sex change."

"I was just going to say to start eating more. But that works too. When you go make sure you get big boobs. Most guys love that. I know you do."

Neji stared Shikamaru down. He couldn't believe that Shika said that to him. Shikamaru knew that Neji hated the big ones.

"I'm kidding. You're so troublesome."

Shikamaru started to walk off as Neji watched him. Neji quickly tripped him and dragged Nara off. Right after that he pulled out his ponytail. With this Shika's hair flew down to his neck.

"Neji. Look. I'm sorry. Just give back my band."

"Why should I? You look fine. It's not like anyone will realize that it's you. Bye Nara."

Neji continued towards his house. He was very pleased with himself.

Shikamaru walked off hoping that no one would see him. He quickly ran until 2 pairs of hands touched him right on the butt.

"Hello beautiful."

He turned around and punched the guys in the face. Shikamaru could not believe that this was happening to him.

"Naruto. Kiba. You idiots."

"Shikamaru. What happened to your hair," asked Kiba.

"You two are so troublesome."

Shikamaru walked off in anger. He did not want to be touched on the butt again.

As he continued speed walking he felt two sets of hands touching his hips. Shika could not believe this. _Am I that attractive from the backside?_

He turned around and punched these two guys. Shikamaru quickly noticed that he punched Rock Lee and Choji.

"Choji. How could you not tell", asked Shikamaru.

"Your hair is down. I've never seen you without your hair up."

"Nobody has. This is the second time today Choji. We are very sorry."

Shikamaru now walked as fast as he could. Hoping to not get stopped again he went to a secret hideout. He quickly sat down having a feeling that no one would be there.

Unfortunately for him he could feel the hands of two other people. These hands were running down his arms. For some odd reason he recognized these hands.

"Sasuke, Shino. If you two want to live then I would suggest you two to move your hands."

Right away these hands moved away. The two boys sat down next to Shikamaru and looked at him.

"Shika", asked Sasuke.

"Yes it's me. Please don't touch me like that again."

Surely right after he said that he felt his hair moving. It was being pushed back behind his ears.

"It is him. Relax Shika. Why? Because both of us have seen your hair down before."

Shikamaru remembers that day. That was one weird morning when he woke up with Sasuke and Shino being totally naked.

"We are never to get drunk together again", said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru got on up and ran out again. He could not believe that this happened again. _Now I know how Neji feels. It's time for payback._

**Later That Night**

Shikamaru lies on his bed waiting to make his move. Once it hits midnight he runs off to Nejis' house.

As soon as Shikamaru got there he put his head against Nejis' window. Quietly he snuck in through an opened window and into Nejis' room.

Shikamaru grabbed out a mini make-up box that he stole from Ino earlier. He very gently applied make-up to Nejis' face. After a few minutes Shikamaru was done.

Hoping that Neji wouldn't wake up he took a quick picture of the Hyuga. He could hear him grunting in his sleep. With that Shikamaru quietly ran out of the house.

Once Shika got back in his own bed he felt accomplished. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He knew that he did himself a favor.

New Chapter

**The Next Morning**

Neji wakes up in bed feeling like he lost a night-long sleep. Already tired he didn't even want to bother getting ready for the day. He just left his house locking it up.

Neji walked his way to the Diner and made it. He felt like he was constantly getting stared at. Thinking that it was nothing he followed the waitress attending to his seat.

"What can I get for you today miss", said the waitress.

"I'm a man. Eggs and Bacon. Some coffee to."

Still Neji was getting stared at. He was usually used to this. Except it felt different this time. And he didn't know why.

After he ate his breakfast Neji went walking out in the town. He sat himself down at the park bench and stared off at the sky.

_Why did I even get out of bed today? I'm still tired. Usually coffee wakes me up. It must have been decaf. No wonder it tasted funny. The better question is why is everybody staring at me. It's like they think I'm a new person or something._

"Hey lovely. What is your name", said a familiar voice.

Neji looked at this person and it was Rock Lee. He couldn't believe it. His own comrade didn't recognize him._ He must be more of an idiot today than usual._

"We went over this yesterday Lee. You should know that it's me. Especially since you can see my face. Why are all the other guys staring at me?"

"Neji? I hate to break it to you. But you don't look like Neji."

"What do you mean that I don't look like Neji? Where's a mirror?"

Neji quickly got up and took someone's pocket mirror. He looked into it and stared wide-eyed. _I can't believe it. Who would do this? Nara. Of course. Who else would it be? But when would he be able to do it? Unless if he got into my house. That's it. I'm locking everything for now on._

Neji slammed the pocket mirror into Narutos' hands and stormed off. _Just wait until I get my hands on Nara. He'll be sorry. He'll be big time sorry._

Neji didn't have to walk too far to see Shikamaru. He was standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms folded.

"Hi there Nikki. You sure do look beautiful today. How about a nice walk in the park? It's a beautiful day out", said Shikamaru.

Neji ignored Shikamarus' comment and pushed him to the ground. He straddled him and glared into his eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"Nikki. It's your name isn't it?"

"You have no idea of what's about to come to you."

"I have a pretty good idea. Is it a black eye? Just do it."

Neji immediately thought of a totally different idea. _He won't know what's coming to him. Black eye? There's no way. He deserves worse than that. Make-up on him? No. He'll be expecting that. What to do? Brilliant._

Neji grabs a hold of Shika's shirt and pulls him up. He makes a fist and pounds it into the ground. With that he makes an unexpected move.

He plants his lips onto Shikamarus' with force. He moves his own lips and licks Shikamarus'. With that he gets up and starts to walk away.

"Now we're even. I'll see you boys later."

Shikamaru stares as Neji walks off. He couldn't help but to think of what just happened._ Did he just? Why did he? Was this seriously his payback? Well I surely can't give him payback now. But why would I do another payback after that? That didn't feel like a payback. If only he didn't force himself onto me. That probably would have felt good otherwise. My brain hurts._

"Are you okay? Why did he just kiss you", asked Choji.

"Payback. Who do you think put that make-up on him while he was asleep?"

All of the guys stared at him in disbelief. Kiba couldn't contain himself any longer. He spurted his saliva up in laughter. Shino smacked him on the back to shut up and he did.

"Why did you put make-up on him in the first place", asked Kiba.

"Payback."

"For what", asked Naruto.

"He was the one who took out my hair tie yesterday. That's why."

"Why did he take out your hair tie", asked Shino.

"I have a pretty good idea. But I really don't know."

Shikamaru got himself up from the ground and started walking off. He was still so confused of what just happened. He thought that he liked it. But he also thought that he hated it.

New Chapter

**Later on that day (dinner)**

Shikamaru looked around the Town Diner. He knew that he would find Neji in there. It was Nejis' place to always eat. He never ate anywhere else.

He went up to the front desk to see a waitress just standing there.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a Neji Hyuga around here? Long dark brown hair, blue eyes? He kind of looks like a girl", Shikamaru asks.

"Oh him. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him. Important stuff. Top Secret."

"Oh my. Of course. Right this way."

The waitress walked him over to the table. Neji looked up and saw him standing there. As the waitress walked off Shikamaru sat down across from him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. For the make-up. Also, why did you um-"

Neji was shocked about the sudden apology. _He's usually saying that everything is too troublesome. So why is he here talking to me. This is insane._

"For payback. Putting make-up on you would be too obvious. Kissing you would be the next thing to do."

"I don't think you realized something. I can't pay you back now. There is nothing beyond kissing. Except for"

"I'd rather have you not. That is for relationships and relationships only."

"What if the person's drunk and accidentally let's say had a three-way?"

"That's different. None of that talk here. You're grossing me out."

Shikamaru stared long and hard at Neji. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. His brain was slowly starting to hurt him again.

"You're not going to leave are you? Look I told you, I didn't know what else to do. I was caught up in the moment okay."

Shikamaru couldn't help but to wonder. _What moment? There was no moment. Was there supposed to be a moment? Damn it. I'm supposed to know this stuff._

"Don't you eat anywhere else? I mean don't you come here all the time?"

"So what if I do? The food is good. Why are you asking me this?"

"To make conversation."

"I thought you hated conversation."

"I don't mind when it's with you. That sounded weird didn't it. See you around Hyuga."

Shikamaru got up and left in total confusion. He had no idea why he had even bothered with Neji.

He walked out to the park again and lay down on the bench again. He stared up at the sky just enjoying the view. Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes hoping to get everything off of his mind.

Once he closed his eyes he could see himself with Neji. He saw the two of them kissing.

His eyes quickly shot open as he sat up. The Shika couldn't believe what was happening. He did not want to see that.

"I guess you caught me huh?"

Shikamaru looks up at this person. It was Neji. _Wasn't he just? Why is he? I don't know why I even bother to question myself._

"Caught you doing what?"

"You tell me. See you later Nara."

Shikamaru was confused. He had no idea what Neji did to him. _Did he kiss me or something? I didn't feel any lips against mine. I felt nothing on my face. He always makes my mind hurt._

Neji walks off in a hurry. Shikamaru catches up to the Hyuga and stops him in his tracks.

"What do you want from me? I'm tired of these mind games."

"The smart ones always like mind games. I thought you would like these."

Neji walked off again. He just wanted Shikamaru to mind his own business. And at the same time he wanted Shikamaru to chase after him again.

_What is going on with me? I did not intend to like that kiss. That was just a payback for earlier. Damn it. Why does it have to be me? Maybe I do need payback. Excellent. He won't expect a thing._

**Later That Night**

Neji sat in bed waiting for his moment to arrive. Once it hit midnight he snuck into his cousins' room and stole her make-up kit. He quickly and quietly walked out of the house and ran towards Shikamarus'.

He was lucky enough to find an opened window at the house. He very quietly walked into Shikamarus' room. Neji started his own little massacre right away. Once he got done applying the lipstick he closed up the kit and ran all the way back home.

Neji slipped into his bed with a smile on his face. He felt very accomplished with himself. _Just wait until he sees himself._

New Chapter

**The Next Morning**

An alarm goes off in the Nara's house. The young teenager slammed the alarm and slowly got out of bed. Not even wanting to brush his teeth or pull up his hair he strolls right on outside to face the day.

As soon as he hits the park he feels somebody place a hand on his knee. This teenager shot his eyes open and stares up. He sees Choji leaning over about to kiss him.

"Choji. What the hell? You've seen me with my hair down."

"Shikamaru? I hate to break it to you but you look like a girl."

Shikamaru quickly got up and grabbed a girls' pocket mirror. He looked and saw that he did look like a girl. There was a light pink brushed onto his face.

"Shakira? Is that you?"

It was a very familiar voice to Shikamaru. He turned around and he sees Neji standing there. There was a wide grin on his face.

"YOU'RE DEAD."

Shikamaru ran towards the Hyuga and knocks him down. Right then he was faced with a hard decision. _Should I do what he did the other day? No. I can't. It would be too obvious. But it would be payback._

With his last-minute decision he plants a kiss on Neji. It was right on the lips. _Well what do you know? I do like it._

Neji pushes Shikamaru off after 10 seconds. He straddles the boy glaring deep in his eyes. His glare turns into a soft stare. _I can't believe it. I actually liked it. Better not tell Shika._

"Guys. You two are really making this uncomfortable", Choji yells.

"Why are you staring at me", Shikamaru asks.

"I did one damn good job on the make-up."

Neji got himself up and walked off. _That was a close one. If he found out that I liked it then I would be done for._

Shikamaru pushed himself up. He touched his lips for a second. _I can't believe that I just did that. Maybe a seat at the bench would clear my mind._

He took a seat right back on the bench and drew his head back. He stared at the clouds for minutes until he drifted to sleep.

As Shikamaru is asleep Neji walks by again and notices Nara sleeping. He couldn't help but to stare at him. _He's still there. Does he not care about the make-up? He did before. Maybe he is, no. What am I nuts?_

Neji finally decides to walk up to Shikamaru. He sits next to him and draws his head back. Staring off at the sky he has thoughts of Shika. _Do I actually like him? Why am I thinking this? Make your decision. Aha. That's exactly what I'll do._

Neji looks at the Nara with his big blue eyes. Slowly he takes the boy's head and drifts it up. Neji leans in by the second. He was only a breath away when he finally brought their lips together for a kiss.

Shikamaru feeling this kiss wakes up. His eyes shoot open and sees who this perpetrator is. _Neji? He should know that this is me. Why is he even? Don't question this. At least he's not a bad kisser. That's a plus. Just pretend that you're asleep. Let him kiss you. Then you'll know for sure. At least I hope so._

Shikamaru finally closes his eyes again. Hoping to trick the Hyuga he let him put his head back down.

"I know you're awake Nara."

Feeling defeated Shikamaru brought his head back up. He faced Neji and couldn't help but to stare. He had no idea what else to do.

"Why did you kiss me again if you knew it was me?"

Neji stammered for a minute before he finally gave his answer. "To wake you up. You don't want a creep taking you back to his house to only find out that you have a penis. Even though you don't have one."

This struck Shikamarus' nerve. He couldn't believe what Neji had just said. _Does he not think that I have a penis? How could he even think that? Why do I care? He's killing me._

"I'm the one who should be telling you that. You're the one who looks more like a girl here. Look at yourself."

"I'm not the one with make-up on."

Going to his first instinct Shikamaru knocked Neji down. He gripped onto his wrists and held him there. He glared at Neji in protest.

"You're the one who put it on me."

"I'm also not the one with a vagina."

"Too far Hyuga."

Shikamaru brings his fist up to punch Neji straight to the face. He misses by an inch and accidentally kisses him instead.

"So I'm right huh? You really have a va-"

Shikamaru interrupts Neji with another kiss. He refuses for Neji to say anymore. _It's not true. He should know this by now. I shouldn't have to show him. I can't kiss him forever though._

"You can't seriously need proof."

"Believe it or not. But I actually do need some proof."

"At this point I'm going to need proof from you to. I doubt you have the balls to prove yourself."

Neji smirked at this comment. _He really said that to me? Well, he's in for a treat. He's in for a real treat indeed._

Neji pushed Shikamaru off of him and quickly stood up. He grabs Shikamarus' arm and dragged him. He drags him all the way to his house.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Neji throws him into the house and walks in after. He grabs Shikamarus' arm again and drags him to his bedroom.

"Well. Show me," said Neji.

"What? You've got to be kidding. This is ridiculous."

"Just prove me wrong woman."

Shikamaru glares at Neji with intensity. He could not believe that this was happening to him. He unwillingly zippers his pants down and pulls his penis out through the hole in his boxers.

"Proof enough?"

"You're a boxers guy? I thought that you would be the tighty whitey kind of a guy."

"Why would you even think that? Come on. Show me your proof."

Neji pulled his pants down right away. He pulled down his underwear right away. This exposed his now cold penis to Shikamaru.

"Bigger than I thought."

"Why would you think that? And that little showing doesn't count. Take your boxers off."

Shikamaru stood there hesitantly. He did not want to take off his boxers. Neji being impatient quickly walked to Shikamaru and pulled them down for him.

"That's better. Okay then. Now I know that you have a vagina."

"What? Do you not see this?"

Neji turned Shikamaru around and slapped him on the ass. "I mean this vagina."

Shikamaru spun around and punched Hyuga right on the face. _That's my ass. I thought that he was smart. Boy was I wrong. He's a total idiot._

"I'm not an idiot. It's your ass. But it's someone else's vagina. That is if you get what I'm saying."

Shikamaru ignored his comment and grabbed his boxers. About to pull up his boxers Neji stops him.

"What is it?"

"Obviously it's your dick. I don't think you understand Shika."

Neji grabs Shikamarus' boxers right out of his hands. He pulls them down with one hand. He immediately takes a grab of Shika's penis and holds it there.

Shikamaru stands there with his eyes widening. _Is this really happening? Why is he doing this?_

"Neji?"

"It's just testing. Don't worry."

"Testing? For what?"

"Don't worry."

Neji at this point was aggravating Shikamaru by the second. In attempt to get him back he drew his hand towards Neji. He quickly grabbed Nejis' penis.

"What are you doing Nara?"

"Testing. Don't worry."

"For what?"

"You tell me why you're testing. Then I'll tell you my reasoning."

Neji grabbed onto Shikamarus' penis even harder. He was practically squeezing it at this point. He was as tense as ever.

"Must not tell."

"I can hear you. What is it?"

Neji's eyes clenched shut. He avoided the one thing he wanted to do. He's been avoiding it for minutes now.

"I don't know."

Shikamaru looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what was going on. _Why is Neji acting like this? He's being so weird._

"I can't stand it." Neji yelled.

Neji took Shikamarus' hand off of his dick. He kneeled down in front of Shikamaru and replaced his hand with his tongue.

Shikamaru shivered at this new experience. _Holy lord this feels so good. Don't tell Neji. You can't._

Neji licked all around the head. In a matter of seconds he couldn't help but to put the whole head into his mouth.

Not being able to hold it in anymore Shikamaru grunts in pleasure. Moans escape his mouth in pure ecstasy as he throws his head back.

Taking the head out of his mouth Neji pulls up the penis. He licks it like it was a juicy Popsicle.

Once Neji stopped himself he went straight back up to Shikamaru. Right away he went straight for his lips.

"What- what was that about?"

"Uh. Testing?"

Shikamaru looked at Neji with a disgruntled face. He didn't believe him at all.

"You might want to wipe that make-up off of your face. Bathroom is the next door to your right."

Shikamaru ran off to the bathroom right away. He almost forgot that the make-up was still on. He stared at himself in the mirror and started wiping off the make-up. _Neji did do a really good job._

_What is his deal anyway? Giving me a blowjob like that. That sure did feel good though. I thought that he would have been rougher. Wait a minute. Do I really like him like this? Maybe. Just maybe he might like me. That has to be it. He was testing to see if I would be a good mate. No he wasn't. Who am I kidding? My head hurts._

When Shikamaru got back to Neji he just stood there in curiosity. His arms folded giving Neji a questionable look.

"You said that you were testing. Testing for what", asked Shikamaru.

"Well why were you testing", asked Neji.

"I wasn't the one who was giving out a blowjob."

"Well, I'm not the one who had to be so damn. Never mind. Get out of my house."

Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and threw him out of the front door. Shikamaru still had no bottoms on and was so embarrassed.

"Neji. I need my bottoms. I'm going to get cracks at because of you."

"Good luck."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. _He's not going to give my pants or my boxers back. I can't believe that guy. I will get him back for this. But how will I do that? I need to think of a plan._

With that in mind Shikamaru runs off hoping to not be seen. This was very unfortunate for him. He accidentally trips over a tree stump and falls straight on his front. Not thinking he turns himself onto his back.

"Shika- Shikamaru are you all right", a girl asks.

"Huh?"

Shikamarus' eyesight comes into play. He sees all of the girls in front of him. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari all see him.

"At least you have a good set", Temari commented.

Shikamaru stood up and ran as fast as he could. _Now I'll really get him back. They weren't supposed to see me like that. Only I can see me like that. Okay maybe Neji to. No, not Neji. What's going on with me? I can't seriously like him. Mind back on track. Revenge._

Later on that night Shikamaru finally thought of a plan. _This will so get Neji back. He'll think twice before he thinks about taking my pants again._

He grabbed a big bag from his closet and headed out to Nejis' house. He was somehow able to get in without being detected ever so quietly. He made his way to Neji's room where he was fast asleep.

Very quietly he opened up Neji's drawers and tried to find all of his bottoms. Shikamaru took out all of the boxers and pants and shoved them into his bag. Once he saw no more he went straight to Neji himself.

The Nara slipped off of the covers and found Neji in his boxers. He was able to take off of the boxers without waking up the Hyuga.

Shikamaru smiled in all his glory when he slipped back in his own bed in his own house. _Time to wait until morning._

**The Next Morning**

It was 10 A.M. in the morning and Neji just slipped out of bed. Thinking that he already had bottoms on he went straight outside. He was too tired to do anything.

Right away everybody stared at him in disbelief. He had no idea what was going on.

Once he got further in the town he spotted Naruto on the sidelines. The blonde was cracking up and laughing at Neji.

Sasuke was also at the sidelines. He slowly walked up to Neji and stared down for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You might want to put some pants on. You're showing", said Sasuke.

Starting to feel a chill on his legs Neji looks down. Right away he notices that he has nothing on his bottom half. It was bare-naked.

As if on cue Shikamaru appears a foot behind him. "What's going on Neji? No pants?"

Neji turns around and sees Shika. He glares at him for a second. The next minute he pounces right on top of the Nara holding him down.

"Where are they?"

"If you give me mine back then I'll give you yours back."

Neji glared at Shikamaru for a second. He immediately gets up and starts walking back home.

"Good luck on finding pants", Shikamaru yells out.

Right away Neji got what Shika was saying. _He took all of my pants? I'll kill him. I only took one pair. Why would he take all of mine? I need answers._

Neji turned back to Shikamaru. He was still halfway on the ground when he pounced on him again.

"You took all of them? Why?"

"I'll give them back. Just chill out. Just give me my pants back."

"I don't think so."

Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the arm. He dragged him in a random store and pushed him into a bathroom.

"Think this over Neji."

Shika tries to run off with Neji's hand on his leg. Neji quickly rips the Nara's pants off and he runs out of the building pantsless.

Neji runs off back to his house with Shikamaru's pants. He laughs in all of his glory. Once he reaches his house someone jumps on him again. Of course it was Shikamaru.

"Get off of me Nara. If you do then I'll give you your pants back. Both of them."

Shikamaru was pleased with this statement and allowed Neji to walk in to his house. Right away he came back out with Shikamaru's other pair.

"It's about time."

Neji handed over only one pair to Shikamaru. His teeth were grinding with madness.

"The other pair?"

"Give me all of my pants back and I'll give you these."

Right away Shikamaru walked on over to his house. Neji followed behind him. He couldn't help but to stare at Nara's ass the whole time.

By the time they got inside of his house Shikamaru just stood there. He froze forgetting where he exactly put Neji's pants.

"This might take a while. I forgot which closet I put them into."

Neji glared at the Nara. He punched him and Shikamaru went flying onto the floor.

"Try to remember."

"Sheesh. Just relax. I'm getting them."

Shikamaru crawled off to his room and onto his bed. He just lay there without a care that he had no pants on. He didn't even care that Neji was waiting for him.

Neji had waited five minutes by now. Not having any more patience he walked into the Nara's room. He finds the boy fast asleep.

He couldn't help but to stare. Shikamaru still had no pants on. It was just him and his shirt and boxers.

Not being able to help it Neji took off the boy's boxers and touched his penis. Hoping to not wake Nara he very gently licks the head.

Unfortunately for him Shikamaru woke up. All though this was unfortunate for Neji it was very fortunate for Nara.

He just continued to lie there letting the Hyuga lick his dick. His body shivered with this contact. Shikamaru unintentionally moans.

Neji smirks knowing that he has awakened. He takes his tongue and continues on licking. By now Neji knows that Shikamaru is enjoying this. Teasing the fellow he stops licking and just feels him instead.

"Ne-ji?"

"Yes?"

"Are you just doing this to get your pants back?"

Without answering Neji releases the dick. He crawls on up the bed and lies next to Shikamaru. He looks deep into his brown eyes. Instead of giving an answer he kisses Nara right onto the lips.

"What do you think", asks Neji.

"Yes?"

"Incorrect."

Shikamaru looked at Neji with surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. With hearing this he kisses Neji back with the quickness.

As though knowing what was going on the two kept on kissing. They could not get enough of each other. Very slowly Neji cupped his hand around Shikamaru's penis. With feeling this Shika cupped his hand around Neji's penis as well.

"Testing again", asked Shikamaru.

"I don't need to. Now I know."

And with that they continued the rest of their high school lives together.

End

**This has been on my computer for way too long. Hope you enjoyed. If there's any pointers from any of you then I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
